Love, Loss, and Life
by ILoveAndreAndDimka
Summary: This is a pre-VA fanfic that follows a Royal Moroi close to the Dragomir family, Lilly Ozera, and she deals with life as a recent graduate. A few ages are a year or two off, and Tasha and Abe had a daughter. Please read it, it's better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** Hey there all, first off I don't own anything. I wish I did but that is a totally other story. . . anyway, I do own the main heroin and a few of the guardians and villains as they appear. **

**Author's Lesson: ****Abe Mazur NEVER loses. ^^**

**Love, Loss, and Life: Chapter 1**

I looked around and took a deep breath as I entered what many, including my half-sister, believed to be the lair of the dragon. Ornate with all the velvet and wood, I wondered how old the furniture really was, but soon realized that I didn't really want to know, because it would make me fear that I would fall right through the seat. I glanced quickly at all of the art-work, and brought my eyes to the door that had kept many a people's attentions over the last 400 years of court's existence. This was the door that her highness Queen Tatiana Ivanshkov would be walking through any minute. Her status didn't actually impress me like it did the other millions of people; she was merely a person who knew how to get what she wanted and exercised that knowledge to follow through. I smirked; I would be there some day.

I was snapped quickly out of my train of thought by the door creaking and four guardians walking in, followed by Tatiana herself, then three more guardians. The guardians lined the perimeter of the circular throne room and looked emotionless as they checked for threats. Tatiana moved in a fluid motion that made her look like she was hovering over the ground. Her tiara was white gold, encrusted with diamonds and sat atop braided hair. Her outfit was rather flowing, made of gauze that wafted after her as time went on. Her regal air was astounding.

I bowed slightly after she sat down, abiding by social protocol immaculately, and sat when she motioned. This was nothing but a meeting, but it could shape my future forevermore. "Lillian Ozera-Mazur, to what do I own this lovely meeting? Congratulations on graduating, by the way, I heard of the great surprise of many people when you got assigned three guardians, especially since they were the top three in the class. You deserve them too, you will accomplish a lot in your lifetime no doubt."

I took a deep breath and prepared to be the politician that I always wanted to become, "Your Highness, I am here today because I was wondering if you had any suggestions for me of a royal figure that I can learn from so that I may someday be involved in bettering the Moroi world. I would very much like to hold high power at the youngest age possible, perhaps to get a younger opinion on the counsel," I finished, throwing a confident smile on the end, you have to act royal to be treated royal my mother, Tasha Ozera, always said.

"Well," Tatiana continued as if she were pondering a thought while speaking, "You are a rising star in the Moroi world with impeccable tact and a sharp mind. Perhaps you would enjoy shadowing me as an assistant. It would not only get some much needed recognition for the Ozera name, but also take some of the infamy out of the Mazur name. Despite the overwhelming urge to wonder an ulterior motive, I do believe a younger voice in politics would help our world."

I sat in a combination of awe and delight. I figured that she was going to suggest, at best, the Ozera Princess not herself! I couldn't help a small smile that bent the corner of my mouth, not a big one as to break tact, but a smile none the less. "That would be most appreciated and above and beyond expectations ten-fold," I finally spit out trying desperately to speak as though I still had class.

"Wonderful," she said with a smile that I couldn't quite place and promptly rose from her seat, causing me to rise as well, "Then I will see you here at 9:00 pm sharp tomorrow to start. Have a nice day." And with that comment, and the finality in the tone of her voice I knew it was my cue to bow and leave the room. I exited the room feeling so excited that tomorrow I would intern with the queen!

As I walked through the palace doors my guardians quickly came to my side. Ever the quiet team, I wondered if one of them even had a voice. "Guys, I know you were trained to be invisible and all, but you really can talk. I don't mind, I am not like most royal brats." I said trying to get a word out of any one of them.

I glanced at all three, Pavel, my dad's choice guardian, looked away and wouldn't even acknowledge the comment, Dimitri, the top graduating guardian, nodded and somewhat grunted to my comment but still didn't open his mouth to speak. Finally there was Mikhail, the graduate right after Dimitri, who didn't respond but looked like he wanted to. He would be the one that I tried to talk to. "What is it Guardian Nasser? You look like you wanted to say something," I tried with a smile as an attempt to actually hear his voice for once.

"Please call me Mikhail, or Guardian Mikhail if you prefer, but Guardian Nasser is my mother and I don't respond to it half of the time. I want to save you if you're in trouble, which means I need to know you mean me."

I smiled, jackpot! "Of course Mikhail. I would be more than happy to. So, what was it that you wanted to say?"

He took a deep breath and Pavel shot him a warning look, sighing he lied, "Oh it's nothing Lady Ozera-Mazur."

I shot a look at Pavel and then stopped and turned to Mikhail in the middle of the grassy courtyard in front of the guest royal housing, "Just tell me. _Pavel_ is not your charge I am, and I say if it affects you, it isn't nothing."

He stared at me, conflicting emotions in his eyes, "Well I was wondering if I could possibly have this Saturday off in the later hours to go to dinner for my girlfriend and my anniversary?"

Awe, I thought, he's in love! "Of course you can! If you would have told me sooner I could have gotten you reservations at La Francis de Dines, but I digress." I started walking again but quickly added, "By the way, I want you all to call me Lily not Lady whatever the hell. I am 18 not 80."

I was about to comment because I saw Dimitri smile a bit, often I caught him smiling at me when he thought I wasn't looking, but my boyfriend and his little sister, whom I vehemently despise, walked past us. I motioned for my guardians to stay back, let them not talk to each-other if they were so dead set against talking to me.

"Andre," I said smiling and giving him a quick kiss. He was dressed, oddly to say the least. Compared to my blue summer sleeveless dress and heels, his solid black suit, black shirt, and green tie looked just depressing. His eyes, the beautiful pale green color that always showed such joy showed total distress. "Wait, Andre what's wrong?"

He stared down at me, "Lil, my parents just died in a car accident. I am now Prince Dragomir." His eyes looked like the load of the world was on his shoulders, when in all actually, it was only most of it. Dragomir was one of the twelve ruling families that led to the status quo of our society. He and I were both part of the twelve royal families. The oldest member of each family was considered the prince or princess. Most families were huge, with a lineage that would astound anyone. The Ozera family, where half of my lineage was from, and where I took the Lady part of my name (if you weren't the prince of princess you were lady or lord and then your name if royal), was in and of itself more than three hundred people strong. The Dragomir in its prime had just as many, but it was widely know how powerfully persuasive they could be, and the strigoi started to target them as a plan of attack. As of yesterday, there were only four left: Prince Dragomir, Andre's father, Lady Dragomir, his mother, Lord Dragomir, Andre himself, and Lady Dragomir, Andre's kid sister Vassilla who goes by the name Lissa. Now only two remain, Andre and Lissa. That made Andre prince.

I stood there in shock; I didn't know what else to do. I had always liked Andre's family, and they I, but this was out of my league of social protocol. This didn't happen, no one died like this. Both elder members did not die in a family! I had to say something though, "Andre, oh my god I am so sorry!" I spoke in a quiet voice. All this time I have been pinning for a counsel spot or higher and now he is thrust into it against his will. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug. I knew it wouldn't fix it, but it would help. . . I think.

His arms wrapped around my waste, a familiar feeling that now was foreign. "It'll be alright," he mumbled into my ear at first, letting my black hair shield him as he let a solitary teardrop fall, "I'm just worried about Lissa, how am I supposed raise her, rule, and not go insane?"

"I'll help in every way that I can whatever you need or want me to do," I said almost immediately without a second thought. This wasn't about politics, nor about trying to get ahead, but rather just helping my 20 year old love, Andre. I wasn't a huge fan of his sister; quite frankly I hated her because she was friends with my half-sister, the dhampir Rose Hathaway. Even though neither her nor Rose knew we were related by father, Abe Mazur, I still didn't want to be anywhere near her. However she was still 13 year old girl who needed help, and more importantly she was Andre's blood.

He let out a half choked laugh and pulled a bit away, not removing his arms but looking me in the face. "I know you would, Lil, but I don't want to take you down with me. I-I my mother and father left a note as they died they wrote it. They were saying goodbye." Andre's eyes grew distant as he looked off into the far side. Taking one hand off my waist and putting it in his jacket pocket he handed me the not. I pulled my arms from around his neck and began to unfold it when I heard him mumble, "Not out loud, Liss cannot hear it. At least not yet, maybe when she is older, but not yet."

I finished unfolding and saw the blood smudges from their fingers on the edges. Taking a breath I began to read the note, promising myself I wouldn't stop until I finished reading it in its entirety. And so it began:


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: ****So I still own nothing, try as I might to raise money to buy the rights. XD (Not really Richelle Mead is the only one who can do it justice.) Thank you to my first reviewer gopherluv! For the record, all who read should review and follow the lead! Cool!**

**Author's Advice: ****Take the poll on my profile for the most awesome VA guy out there. It'll come into play later in the story. ;D**

**Love, Loss, and Life: Chapter 2**

_Dear Andre,_

_If you are getting this, than you know that we, your mother and I, were killed in a car accident. For some reason unbeknownst to us, it was our time to be taken. We are sorry to put all of this pressure on you at a young age, but we need you to take care of Lissa. She is fragile and this will only make it much worse._

_Also, we know that this may seem something odd for us to say right now, but trust us when we say that you will rise to the challenge and be a great father figure to her so don't worry about it. Just don't be too lax because she will take advantage of it. _

_Also, marry Lily. Yes we are dictating this. We know that you have wanted to for a while now so get over your fear of asking her father, and yes we know what you're thinking he is the biggest mob boss but you need to get over that fear at some point, no time like the present! _

_We know we left you with the title, but guess what, you have a support system. Talk to Adrian Ivanshkov and get his aunt to find someone to help you. Preferably not Rufus Tarus though because they may try to swing you're views if at all possible. _

_As for anything else, just try your best and you will accomplish the best that you can. Just remember we are always with you. If you ever need to talk to us, contact Rosemarie Hathaway, Lissa's friend, she can see ghosts and she can contact us. However, do this as little as possible because we know you can do it._

_ Love to you both,_

_ Andrew and Laura Dragomir_

_P.S. Tell Lily that we will miss her too, and thank you for we know she will help you in whatever you need._

I folded the note back up carefully, as to not rip the paper that was the Dragomir's last words to their son. I was in awe, of all of the things they could have said they brought me up. . . ME! I was in shock but this just made it so much worse. "Andre . . . I don't know what to say to this. . . it's just, just wow. I never thought that-"

He cut me off by kissing me, this was by no means the quick kiss that I had given him earlier. He was pouring all his pent up emotions, sadness and his need for closeness, his caring, his worry, anger at how the weight of the world was on his shoulders, but most of all, love. How he knew, in that moment, that his parents were absolutely right, how he knew then and there he was mine forever, that I was his, and everything else inconsequential.

"Look," he began as he pulled away slightly, "I talked to your father. I love you so much, and I know now more than ever that life is too short to wait to get the nerve to ask this, so Lillian Natalie Ozera-Mazur . . . will you marry me? Make me the happiest man I can ever be?"

By this time he was on his knees and ready to pull out a small velvet box from his suit pocket, that when he opened it held the Dragomir engagement ring. He was serious! I felt my cheeks flush and tears come to my eyes as he stared at me with total devotion, "Of course I will!"

He got up, and slid the ring on my finger, god that was a heavy even for a royal, and kissed me. It was a soft kiss, and when he pulled away tears of both happiness and the sudden release of emotions were in his eyes to the point where it only confused me.

When I looked back up at him, I couldn't help but smirk at the idiocy of the entire situation. "You know, Andre, I think you are the only guy that I know that will legitimately propose to a girl the day that your parents die. Talk about trying to avoid the topic."

He and I both snickered, it was so true. Then, after the end of our little 'moment' Lissa spoke up. Her voice was weak, almost scratchy in tone, but you could tell she was trying to put on a strong face for the good of the general public, "Congratulations Andre, Lily," she said nodding in both of our directions. "However, I think we have a meeting with the queen . . . like right about now. . . "

Andre looked at her and stared like she was speaking a foreign tongue, "Oh . . . that's right I do. . . "He said glancing around the courtyard. He turned to me, "Come with us? We absolutely need to alert the queen of our engagement. "

I could almost hear the sigh of annoyance from Lissa, she really did hate me. However, I was going to try and be nicer to her . . . though it may kill me in the end. "Um Andre," I whispered in his ear, "I think this is something that you and Lissa need to do on your own. I'll walk with you, and if they call me in I will, but as for the initial visit, this is something you two need to do together."

At the end I put on a sad smile but darted my eyes slightly so that Lissa could visibly relax and see that I was doing this for her own benefit. Andre looked a little saddened by the comment but Lissa just smiled a bit. It wasn't smug but more so thankful. "Alright, though I am sure she will call you in within the first five minutes."

With that little comment, we started to walk towards the palace. Turning I saw my three guardians standing there. Pavel was the same emotionless person he always was, Mikhail mouthed a quick congratulations in my direction which I promptly nodded to, and Dimitri . . . he seemed to have a wave of annoyance, or possibly jealousy, but I highly doubted the latter of the two. "Back to the palace we go!" I said to them with a mock annoyance and a roll of my eyes. I then turned slightly to Mikhail and whispered, "Good thing I didn't go back home and change, right?"

A small smirk formed across his tightly pressed lips as he whispered back, "You'd have changed back in a heart- beat."

I thought about it for a moment and spoke, "Absolutely."

We had just arrived at the palace, yet again, when Andre spoke to me. You could tell, he was back to being his secluded self, "We'll send someone to get you the second we can." He followed it by a kiss and walked inside with his sister trailing behind.

I let out a sigh, another waiting game from the queen. Then I looked at the ring that was on my left-ring-finger and squeaked a bit. This was THE Dragomir engagement ring. It was given to Andre's mother, his grandmother, great-grandmother . . . and so on. Now I had it, and there would be some girl someday that would get it from my son. All through my day dream I had been hoping that the messenger would come, but ten minutes passed and nothing did. Then, I felt my body go slamming to the ground and my vision blur.

"Lily, get down NOW!" I heard the startling voice of Dimitri who just took the brunt of an attack from a strigoi. He looked both pained and focused though the physical attack hadn't fazed him. He took the lead, calling out orders, "Mikhail, take Lily in the palace, and Pavel alert the main guardian branch! Tell Croft L-O-M-A-Q-T-I!"

Both guardians heard and fought without missing a beat, then obeyed. There had to be 14 strigoi in the area! Dimitri would not be able to live if he took them on alone. Pavel was already gone to get reinforcements but Dimitri, Mikhail and I both knew he wouldn't live to see the end of the battle. I watched him take blow after blow and stake at least five of them but he was outnumbered. Three of them were especially smart and teamed up, getting good blows on him. I wanted to help, but Mikhail was following orders and ushering me to the door. "No!" I cried as I shoved against him, throwing a bit of my compulsion into it. "You know if we don't help him, he'll die!"

Mikhail was useless against my compulsion and quickly moved aside. Dimitri, ever the exemplification of grace in battle, roared at him. "DO NOT LET HER GET HURT! YOU ARE A GUARDIAN AND NOTHING CAN HAPPEN TO HER BECAUSE I-"He was cut off by getting slammed into by a strigoi, and knocked into and knocked out by the attack.

I shrieked. I didn't know what else to do. I ran over to where the strigoi was about to rip his neck and lit him, it, on fire. The yelling that ensued was well, blood curdling at the least. I kept it burning though, until he was just a pile of ashes. Then I saw them, two that stood out above all of the rest. Their red eyes and pale skin made me want to scream, but their features made me want to run to them. The former parents of Andre and Lissa were standing right there, they were Andrew and Laura Dragomir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**** Thank you all so much for reading, but please review! It means the world when I get to read reviews. Good, bad, or indifferent just let me know. :D Also, yah I still don't own anything! **

**Author's Lesson:**** If you don't want someone to pick something up, CHANGE THE SUBJECT!**

They yelled a few Russian orders out, and I reminded myself that I really do have to learn that, and came striding forward. "Hello Lily, nice to see you again. To be honest we didn't think we would." Mr. Dragomir said. His seemingly harmless words laced with venom. He extended his hand, and looked me in the eyes. He and I, and after my last pyro show every strigoi within a 25 mile radius, knew my specialty would incinerate him without the slightest blink of an eye.

Carefully, I put out my hand to shake his. I heated it up, mostly as a warning that he didn't want to challenge my authority on this. "Sir, though I wish it weren't under these . . . um circumstances."

When he pulled his hand away, he rubbed it rather gingerly because I had left burns of my hands that blistered-So much for just a warning. "Now, now, don't lose your tact in public. I know how hard you work to keep it." The malice in his smile was scary and his voice cold.

Looking around, I was almost glad that Pavel and the other people were not there yet. I needed to, or rather wanted to, talk to Mr. and Mrs. Dragomir. Maybe, just maybe, they had some amount of their old self left to speak of their children. "So, Mr. Dragomir to what do I owe this visit? Though I really wish the entourage was left in the way-side."

Laura Dragomir was the one to speak this time. Her beautiful green eyes, so indicative the Dragomir family, were ringed in red and her normally pale skin, that much paler. Her voice was probably the most disturbing of all, the normally warm or even the occasionally lofty tone, was replaced with a similar tone that had a sinister undertone. "Well, well, well if it isn't Lily. I guess that Andre took our advice then," She said pointing toward my left hand where the Dragomir engagement ring now sat, "I'm glad. That means that we will have to wait to-"

If she continued talking, I hadn't heard because coming from next to me, or rather below me, was a groaning. Dimitri was waking up. Immediately after what I guessed was him remembering that he was knocked out, he tried standing up. Pushing me behind him, he looked at Mikhail angrily. "What did I tell you!"

His yelling fell on deaf ears though, and he just starred dead ahead. It took Dimitri and I a split second, to realize who he was looking at. The Dragomirs. Dimitri saw them, and resisting the urge to stop and stare, staked them both with the grace that led to the understanding of why he got the nickname 'bad ass god' at the academy. Then all of a sudden, the Dragomir leaders . . . were dead.

The strigoi just stared, much to my surprise. No one reacted; no one moved other than Dimitri, there was nothing. Dimitri was breathing normally, as he watched the body fall to the ground. The skin unpaled, and the eyes of both of them, which were still open in shock, no longer had the red rings.

Snapping out of it this time didn't seem so easy, or at least I didn't think it would. That was until Andre and Lissa came out, and the legion of guardians came. The guardians tried their best to kill all of the strigoi without any deaths, though one person had died, but that wasn't where my attention was at. Andre and Lissa.

Andre rushed forward, ripping my arm so that he was in front of me, protecting me. Andre wasn't even a fire user like I was, so really it should have been the other way around, but he wouldn't let me die. I guess he didn't realize life would be nothing without him, at least for me. His face hard, he waited for someone to try and attack me, but the guardians at Court were good. Beyond good, they were absolutely phenomenal.

I thought for a brief moment that he wouldn't notice the bodies of his parents on the ground, but as soon as the thought flew through my head, the opposite occurred. The guardians killed the last strigoi, the adrenaline that had to be pumping subsided, and his vision saw instead of strigoi the people they used to be. He saw his parents.

I expected him to run to them, to cry, to scream, anything! But he didn't, he just stared, nothing more nothing less. "Andre," I said quietly, pulling my arm from his hand and standing in front of him. The guardians around me were waiting to see what to do, some were shifting because of their own adrenaline, some wanted to drag Andre and I away from the massacre of bodies, others still just waited to see out reactions.

I pushed both hands on his chest, pushing him back lightly. "Andre, think about Lissa . . ." I said quietly, tears chocking back any louder of a voice in me. That was probably the only thing that could have snapped him out of the trans he was in. Realization crossed his pained features, and he grabbed my wrists. Turning around, I nodded to Pavel, to Lissa, and then to the door. The confused look on her face confirmed what I had hoped for, she hadn't seen her parents.

Understanding what I had meant when I nodded, Pavel ushered Lissa through the door, blocking her view so that even if she were to look back, her parents couldn't be seen. Andre followed paced, dragging me with him because he still hadn't released my hands.

Once we were inside the palace walls, the furniture that I had just seen, all of the paintings, all foreign to me. I stopped Andre, pulling to a stop myself and watching him spin around to face me. His eyes were hard, anger to the likes of which I have never seen on him. Emotions ran haywire behind his eyes, and he was about to crack. "Dre, I am not going to tell you to calm down. You have every right to be upset, but for Christ's sakes I need to pull it together for Lissa. She needs you strong, calm, and in control. She needs to look at you like an authority figure."

I pulled him to me, or rather I attempted tot but rather pulled me to him. My face rested on his chest, and I listened to his breathing. The calming effect that spread through my body was astounding, but then again Andre always calmed me. I wrapped my arm around his waist, feeling his tensed muscles relax after a moment.

His breath, when he let it out, blew my hair into a split for a few seconds. He backed up from me, his eyes soft, only to harden again. This was going to be a pain in the ass to deal with, I knew it. I heard him have a sharp intake of breath, and then he started, realizing that Lissa was out of ear shot, even for a Moroi. "How could they? How do they expect me to tell the world what happened to my parents when I don't know myself! How could they not tell ME? I am THE Dragomir prince for god's sake! How do they expect me to tell Liss, as she grows up she'll want to know, what do I tell her?"

Eyes burned with tears as his voice trailed off, small sobs racking both of our bodies. "I don't know, talk to the Queen, talk to Guardian Croft, talk to someone. We will find out. I tried to find out, oh I am so sorry I tried to find out, but I wasn't fast enough." Tear by tear dropped, my voice staying strong by some sick twist of fate, as my dress soon was dotted with little tear droplets.

"What?" Andre said, pulling me back to look into my eyes, his eyes confused. "You're not making sense, what do you mean by not being 'fast enough'? What do you mean?" His voice seemed, well shocked. He didn't understand, but I could see the pieces slowly clicking together in his head. "You, you talked to them didn't you? You talk to my parents, what did they say?" Hope was in his eyes, thinking that maybe he had retained some of himself in the process, but he knew that it was unlikely. Strigoi didn't retain their own personality.

I tried to take a breath quickly, and explain the story of what had unfolded in the minutes before he came out on the strigoi battle. I spoke quickly, knowing that I wouldn't have the courage to finish if I watched his reaction; I feared it more than an army of strigoi.

Once I was finished, he seemed to be pondering things. "Dre, what are you thinking about?" I pulled his hands to my shoulders, and put mine on his. I brushed his check and let the back of my finger linger at his chin. "You know you can tell me anything."

His eyes met mine, as if searching for something, and then whatever it was he was looking for, he must have found. "I was just trying to piece together the words, the one that Dimitri had cut off with the stake, what they were saying. I just, I don't know what they would have been. You said it was something about waiting until something. It has something to do with us, both of us, but what?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: So again I own nothing, please review, and I hope you like it. I uploaded two chapters because I am going on vacation tomorrow and will be gone until Monday or Tuesday. Otherwise I will try to update daily.**

**Authors Lesson:****Guess what? My advice is to review! 3**

I thought for a moment, I was hoping in the back of my mind that he wouldn't have picked that up, but Andre was smarter than that so of course he would. I shifted my eyes away uncomfortably, I had since come up with a theory in my head that solved the rest of the sentence, but it was a bleak conception of what may actually exist. "I don't know. . . "I spoke carefully, praying he was too overly involved in his own thoughts to attempt to read mine.

I was grasping at straws today, and he noticed. Of course he noticed, again he was not dumb. "But you have a theory about who it is, correct?"

Letting out a sigh, I figured that I should start our engagement with truth, not lies. "I figure they came to turn you, only to realize there was a stronger pull for you here in me. Not enough to turn you against your morals anyway. So I figured that they were going to wait to turn both of us at once. But I am probably wrong. . ."

I saw the knowing and understanding look in his eyes that he thought I was right. I hated that look with a passion. He isn't supposed to be worried all about someone trying to turn him strigoi, he is supposed to be worried about his next outfit. Royal twenty year old guys should be worried about cologne, girls, and eventually spending their trust funds dry. NOT this. "I think you are right, I think that they want to turn us, all three of us."

I stared blankly at him, three? Who is the third person in his personal protection party? "Three?" I questioned, hoping that it was just a slip of the tongue in his exhausted state. But looking at him now, I knew it wasn't. For the first time today, I saw how much these issues were hurting him. His eye brows were furrowed together, looking out into the world at some invisible demon that wasn't there, his eyes had dark circles around them, his pupils were surrounded by a ring of red, spidering out from his crying that he must have done throughout the day, and his jaw, that was clenched as if to say that he was going to take on the world. All in all, he looked like he could take on an army, despite the fact he only specialized in wind.

"You, just because you specialized in fire doesn't make you untouchable. I worry about you. Lissa and I have the same guardians that you have, you are just as easily hurt as I am. Not to mention, it's my fault that you are unsafe. Which reminds me, how long has it been since you have fed?"

Hearing Lissa's name, I figured it out. He was stepping into the father role already. But he was right about one thing, I haven't fed yet today. All of the magic that I used was starting to show. I looked in the mirror that was against the wall, a picture frame of sorts, and saw how pale my face was, how sunken in my eyes were, and I knew that not feeding in a while probably made me look like I got hit by a truck.

Waving his hand and snapping once, Andre motioned to his guardian to come close. The one of his guardians that came over, Ivan, he mumbled softly about getting a feeder from on the Queen's Guards. Ivan nodded dutifully, despite the fact that he and Andre were relatively close, because there was a time to joke around with Andre and this was not the time.

Suddenly aware of how thirsty I was, I tried to focus my sight on the different parts of the room. Being unable to feel or to focus, it is a sensation that to describe to someone who doesn't know the sensation would be a task that is nearly impossible. But as the world started to slowly fade away, rings of black clouding layer by layer of my vision, I felt my body shake. Voices rang in my head, their voices changing in pitch with each syllable, and then their voices went silent, I saw the world for just one more second, and then it all went black. Wind hit my face, my hair blew from my face, and then I felt it; arms around me. I heard the strangely pitched voices once again, Andre's I think, yelling at people and thanking Dimitri for catching me. I heard shuffling, and then I felt the smooth walking of presumably Dimitri through hallways. I heard Andre yelling and running away, and then I heard words. They sounded vaguely like Russian, but for all I knew it could have been English but I was too far gone to notice. Then it all went black:

When I opened my eyes, I felt refreshed. I was in a garden, flowers blooming all around me and I was sitting on a bench. Looking down I noticed I was in a blue dress that fell just above the mid part of my thighs, small kitten heels of white leather, and a tube top dress that cinched to stay up.

I blinked to adjust to the light, and looked at the flowers. I didn't know why they were all around me, where I was, but I felt good so the immediate danger was gone. I called out into the open air, hoping to find someone, "Andre! Dimitri! Mikhail! Pavel!" Hearing no response, I yelled out to anyone in ear shot, "Hello? Anyone want to help me out here?"

That's when I heard it, the ruffle of grass and leaves, the sigh of a care free breathe, and sliding sounds of perfectly fitted jeans, and I knew that someone was there. I turned around quick, and immediately my nose was greeted with the smell of smoke from cigarettes and alcohol. My nose immediately scrunched up, the smell burned my nose and I was tempted to take a step back.

"Hey there, Lilly," said the smoke trap of a guy. He was wearing stone washed jeans and a button up shirt that a light green color, that matched perfectly to his eyes. His hair was styled to look care-free, but no doubt had he spent at least an hour on it. I could tell by his laid back personality, his eyes, his devil-may-care attitude that he was royal, my guess Ivanshkov.

"Hello. So you know me, but I have no idea who you are, an Ivanshkov I guess."

A small smile pricked at the end of his lips, "You'd be right, my name is Adrian."

I thought about it for a moment, score for me! I starred up and down him, he was tall. Well compared to me at least, very similar to the height of Andre. I smiled a bit toward him, Adrian Ivanshkov, aside from being another royal, was the Queen's favorite relation. He was her great-nephew, but she wouldn't love him and favor him more if he was her own son. Adrian was also known for having a lot of money, huge trust fund, and about three steps away from having more money than the treasury itself. Then I stopped dead, Adrian Ivanshkov! He was in the letter that the Dragomirs had left to Andre!

I guess that my smile had inadvertently fallen, because the pained look that crossed Adrian's face was directed toward me and he spoke in a tone that was almost cooing, "Is everything okay, Mini-Mob?"

I was about to point out why my face had changed, when he said the word Mini-Mob. "What is that? Mini-Mob, I mean? Last time I checked I am not my father, nor do I participate in his . . . questionable political tactics." I spoke with a mild disdain, though in reality I was fairly amused. Most people didn't have the gall to bring up my father and his business, but this twenty or twenty-one year old pampered guy figured he could get away with it.

"Oh don't try and hide the amusement, I can read you like a book. I can read you like a book with your own personal personality light." Adrian said with a mild smirk and a wink. What was the wink supposed to mean? I had no idea, and kind of didn't want to know. It seemed a little flirty, but I figure he may be like that naturally, if the rumors about the play-boy royal were true. The majority of the time the rumors were mostly wrong, but they did come from a snippet of the truth and that was probably it this time.

I shrugged my shoulders at his comment, "So what if I'm amused, my dad is amused as he watches someone's knee caps break in. What is the difference, it's sardonic amusement . . . wait that word, if you don't know, means that it is so unfunny that it is humorous. Understand?" I said with a playful smirk on my face, I love tormenting pretty boy royals when they think all of the girls swoon over them and forget that they know that they know nothing. It's kind of a hobby of sorts.

"Thanks, I was just about to ask that question. Honestly, I have a wicked hangover and that is way too big a word for me to deal with this early in the morning," He said, raising his eyebrows and daring me to play his little game of sarcasm tag. I had to admit that he was cute, in a way that was, well, yah he was just hot. There was no use denying it. I may be in love with Andre, but I can still look at hot guys if I want to.

I smirked myself, throwing a bit of my flirty flair into it as I did. I turned on my heels, certain that he would follow my lead and trail me, "So Ade, where are we actually?" I turned my head back toward him with a smile and instead of a normal expression he had a cocky smile. I turned back to face him, confused, "What's with the asinine smirk?"

He laughs a laugh that was actually kind of nice, "You are such a player Lillian! You're engaged!" I could tell he was joking, but there was an edge of truth to his words, here I was checking him out while I had just said yes to Andre's proposal. "Don't worry, there is no problem with looking," He smirked again, "But I have been known to touch things that I shouldn't." He finished with a wink, just to let me know that he was still on my side. He noticed my sobering and decided to change the subject, "We are in my great-aunt's private garden, just off of the palace grounds. This is where she likes to go to calm down."

I looked at him rather quizzically, not really sure how he expected me to react, "So, um, how did I get here in the first place?" I mean, the exact place was kind of important, but knowing how I came to the place is something of importance as well.

Adrian let out an uneasy laugh, shifting his eyes slightly away from my glance, "That's the thing. . . I um. . . " He sat down and motioned for me to do the same thing. He looked, well, nervous. "Why don't you answer me this, what are the Moroi elements?"

I looked at him blankly, as if this was a dumb question. I smiled awkwardly, "Is this supposed to be. . ." The look he shot me was somewhere between 'humor me' and 'just answer the damn question,' so I started, "Well the four main elements are fire, water, wind, and earth." I raised my eyebrows as if to ask what the point of asking that was.

He shifted uncomfortably in front of me, sighed, and started, "Not every person specializes. . . I never did." My eyes shot open a bit wider in disbelief, every Moroi specializes that I have ever heard of by the age of 14 or 15, Adrian was messing with me. I was about to open my mouth when he spoke again, "I never specialized, but I have these fun little talents, such as amazing compulsion, seeing and feeling people's emotions, or walking and controlling people's dream."

I stopped dead and starred, "WHAT?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**** I hope you all like this. I would have posted sooner but I just got back from vacation and will be off and on busy for the next week and a half. Stay faithful though, I will update my readers as much as possible! I still own nothing.**

**Author's Lesson:**** In a fight between the guy and girl of a couple, guys always lose. **

**Chapter 5**

Adrian just looked, well, uncaring at this whole little exchange, like he had something better to do and was sick of sitting around and talking. I was not about to let this go, but he wouldn't have told me this unless some of it applied. Thinking about it a bit closer, I ticked off the, how he called them, 'talents' looking for one that applied; it wasn't compulsion, emotions had nothing to do with this, "I AM DREAMING?"

At this Adrian smirked a bit, "I give you credit Mini-mob, most people would have asked what my little disclosure had to do with them, you put the pieces together. But you aren't asleep exactly, you are," He paused as a pained expression passed his features, "passed out in the palace from a lack of blood."

I shot up, panic all over my face as I started to remember; I was talking to Andre, he asked me when I fed, muted voices, black. Damn I did pass out didn't I? I looked at him, taking a quick deep breath for sanity's sake, "Okay, so wake me the hell up so I can feed and stop freaking the bystanders out."

He smiled lightly, and then waved, "Until next time, Mini-mob." With that, the dream world started to fade and turn to black, shortly before I felt my eyes flutter open and a bright light shine in my eyes.

I opened my eyes and blinked the world into focus, immediately looking around to find a person. The first person I saw was, of course, Andre. He sat there, worry lines on his face holding m hand gently. When he noticed that my eyes opened, he spoke softly as if his sound waves would hurt me, "Hey there babe, how are you feeling?"

I smirked, sat up a bit, and spoke confidently, though the rapid motion of sitting made the world spin a bit, "I am pretty good, hungry, but good. Though I do have a bit of a headache from trying to test gravity."

Andre smirked and rolled his eyes, "You . . ." He let out an exasperated sigh, "You are. . . I don't even have the words." He brushed a bang out of my face as I smiled. I could see it in his eyes, I knew that he was trying to convey something between 'I love you' and 'you are insane.'

Smiling, I leaned up and kissed his cheek, smirking in a sarcastic way, I called out on a sing-song voice, "Love you too sweetie!" He rolled his eyes and was about to kiss me back when there was a knock. I rolled my eyes, "Damn." We both smiled and I yelled, "Come on in."

The door clicked open and in walked a man whom I had never met in person, but definitely recognized. I looked over at Andre and he looked blankly back at me. I smirked and stood up, shaking a bit as if I was learning to walk, and stepped over to the intruder, slapped him, then gave him a hug. When I pulled away, he definitely looked confused. "Why the hell did you slap me? Though granted if I get a hug each time, you can slap me ALL the time." He winked a bit at me, and I could see out of the corner of my eye that Andre was not happy about it. He walked over, snaked an arm around my waist, and pulled me closer to him.

I laughed a bit, put my arm around Andre's waist, and explained, "Andre, this is Lord Adrian Ivanshkov. Adrian, this is my fiancé, Prince Andre Dragomir. And the slap was for invading my dream, the hug, for explaining about how you got there."

This time Andre didn't even bother, he just stuck his hand out to shake. If nothing else, he was as politically correct as I am when I try. "Nice to meet you Lord Ivanshkov, I trust you are doing well."

Adrian smirked and rolled his eyes, "Please call me Adrian. And to be honest, I'd be better with a nice bottle of Russian vodka but I guess other than that I am wonderful." He was dressed just like he was in the dream, but looked a bit paler.

"You and me both, man, you and me both," Andre said sadly, hearing the prince in the front of his name affected him more than I wanted to admit to myself even. Come to think of it, Adrian didn't actually know about the death yet he didn't seem at all surprised by the prince factor either. I guessed he just wasn't into all of the Court politics, seeing as he himself had admitted that he was nursing a hangover.

"So Mini-mob, I got you a surprise. . ." Adrian said with a lazy smile, walking over and throwing an arm around my shoulder ad spinning me from Andre's grasp. I heard him almost growl but I turned my head, winked, and smirked and then let Adrian lead me away.

"Mini-mob? Seriously, I thought we had discussed that nickname was against the rules if you liked your life or you knee-caps?" I joked lightly as he sat me down on the couch and stood up, clapping his hands loudly as he walked out and went outside to get the surprise. I had to admit I was both curious and worried that the surprise might be something Victoria's Secrete. I think Andre would punch him. . .

Adrian stuck his head back in only to motion to Andre, "So sit next to your girl Andre, she doesn't bite . . . that I know of at least." He smirked suggestively then waited for Andre to sit next to me. He stroked my hand gingerly and rubbed little circles on my ring finger, right near the engagement ring.

I leaned over, and whispered low enough so that only he could hear me, "Dre, he's got nothing on you. Plus, he's a harmless flirt. I love you, remember." I felt him relax, but I know he still didn't like people flirting with me. I don't know why, he knows that I love him, hell we are engaged for god sakes. He does know that, right?

I was about to question him about it when Adrian came sauntering back in, followed by my mom, my dad, the queen, and the pack of guardians that followed them all. Two for mom, three for dad, and about six for the queen, plus mine and Andre's three each made a 17 in a room to five Moroi. That is almost unheard of.

Andre and I stood up immediately, bowing to the queen. When she nodded I launched myself into my dad's and mom's arms, squealing with a little bit of happiness. I heard Queen Tatiana gasp and Andre chuckle, presumably she noticed the ring, and he noticed my happiness. "Congratulations baby girl," my dad mumbled, while my mom just smiled, her scarred face filled with joy.

I went back over and laced fingers with Andre, "You highness," Andre began with a small smile, "Lillian and I have an announcement." His smile widened as he held up my hand and revealed the shining rock on my finger.

I couldn't help myself; I jumped into his arms and let him spin me around. "We're getting married!" I squealed in delight. He set me down softly, and then lowered my voice, "With your blessing of course." I could barely hear a rumble of laughter that he was trying to suppress from my after thought of composure.

The Queen starred at me, then at Andre, with a dark look in her eye. She then shifted her glance back at me again and smiled just a bit. She chuckled herself, it was stiff, and I knew that she didn't do it a lot, but she nodded. "I have no opposition; you have both been together for some time now. I do however, have one specification to this announcement."

Andre and I both turned to look at each other, horror stricken that there was a contingency. He squeezed my hand reassuringly, seeing the panic in my eyes. It wasn't above the Queen, we knew, to have a couple split up, marry other split up couples, and condone the affair. Andre, sensing that I was in no place to speak, spoke for us both, "What is this, how you put it, specification?"

The Queen looked at us as emotionless as Pavel with his guardian mask on. I glanced at my father fuming in the corner, expecting the worst, and my mom lacing a mini fireball in between her fingers in such a way that the guardians in the room couldn't see, especially since they were watching me. I may have had very good composure most of the time, but my anger was something that almost everyone knew I had a bit of a temper. I could control it most of the time, but occasionally it got the better of me. Depending on what the suggestion was, it might get the best of me now. The Queen began, almost at a gruelingly slow as if to torture me, I should add. "Well, my one specification is. . ."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**** I don't own anything other than the plot, Lily, the occasional Guardian, the feeder, and all other OCs that you may find. I am thinking about adding other points of view, maybe a few more main characters but I would like a few opinions. Also, I was alerted by anonymous review that Rose without the accident would not be shadow kissed, I know but in this story Lissa saved her during a skiing accident about a year before. Also, Lissa and Andre's parents' names are actually Eric and Rhea Dragomir according to Richelle Mead's anthology story about how they met. So now that all of the technical stuff is out of the way, continue reading! I love reviews both constructive and commentary, and I apologize about the late post date for lack of muse. 3**

**Author's Lesson:**** When writing one fanfic, don't read fanfics about another book's characters. Bad for muse.**

I held my breath, the grip I had on Andre's hand had to have hurt, and my eyes locked with the Queen's. Her words seemed spoken in a tone that said, 'my word is final you are not to argue.' I blinked slowly as the words passed through her lips and counted down for my father's explosion, "Well, my on specification is that you, Lillian, renounce you claim to the Mazur fortune, and thus separate the Dragomir line from any more ill-press. I don't want the prestigious line of Dragomir discredited by your_ father's _disregard for the laws of our society."

I was shocked, but at least I could take on the name Dragomir. I knew that my father was going to react, though, and held my hand up so that only the Queen and Andre could see. I counted down, calmly and steadily, three, two, one. As if right on queue my father's face went red with rage as he tried to stop forward, "You can NOT tell MY daughter to cut HERSELF and HER family from a fortune the like of which YOU could only imagine. YOU have ZERO right to—WHAT THE HELL?"

He had started stomping toward the Queen, getting a bit to close for comfort. I did not want her taking away my approval for marriage or the internship I had just acquired. I knew why the Queen had made such a statement, I didn't like it, but I understood. So in an effort to keep my father out of prison, while possibly incriminating myself on a lesser crime, I threw up a wall of fire in front of him, blocking his way. Immediately the Guardians grabbed my mom, thinking that she was the fire user that was doing it. As they pulled her from the edge of the flame, they came to the realization that it was me. "What is the meaning of THAT, Miss Ozera?" She trilled, dropping Mazur as if by second nature.

I couldn't understand the weird looks that I was getting from Andre; he looked almost in disbelief as to my doing the wall. He had seen me use offensive magic before, why was this a shock? I would again have to add that to the, when I talk to you later, because right now I had to explain to the Queen the use of something illegal. "I, eh," I began shakily, "Didn't want him to be mad and come within an unsafe distance, so I set a perimeter that he couldn't pass. Even the great Zmey can't fight with fire. I can assure you that it is only for your protection and I am in complete control."

She seemed to relax a bit, but she was still very uptight about it. "But please tell me," She said with a regal, I am better than you, tone, "Why with so many Guardians did _you_ feel the sole need to protect me, illegally at that?"

I swallowed what last amount of fear and matched her tone exactly, "Why is quite simple, there are two reasons. One, because Guardians will only respond to a Moroi's attack, not take the initiative, which means there could have already been a blow or two on you by the time that the Guardians reacted. And in that situation I could not have helped, merely because I don't practice this kind of magic so I couldn't be that perfect a shot." All of that was true, with the exception of the last part. I did practice magic, but I couldn't exactly point out the whole, hey look I break the law frequently! "The second reason," I continued trying to work out the right words as I went, "was because despite my father being powerful in, shall I say, choice circles does not give him the right to question something that is out of his control, though I would like to put forth a compromise or sorts, that is, if you are open to it."

The Queen seemed to ponder the thought of a better, more widely applicable, but when she came up with nothing she nodded at me to continue. Andre squeezed my hand slightly as to reassure me, and I tried to think quickly. I figured that she would have an idea, and I could merely accept graciously, but then it hit me. "Well, to save the name of the Dragomir, Mazur should probably not remain on my or our future children's name, if we should chose to have them. In honor of that, I propose that I keep my full last name until the day of the wedding, where I fully drop both titles from before the marriage. I know it is written in my father's will that no claim can come to the money unless I keep my name, thus ensuring that his name continues on. By renouncing the name, I renounce the money, and all of the negative connotation along with it."

The Queen looked like she didn't know if she agreed with my statement, but it was definitely a step in the right direction. My father, blocked to the top of his shoulders behind the wall of fire, kept quiet but I could tell that he was not happy about the situation at all. The Queen seemed to warm up to the idea because my father wasn't, and nodded appreciatively. "I think I can agree with that, provided that your father swears to not change his will publicly." With that she walked out, her Guardians following her suit.

I let the fire fall, and fell back into Andre's arms. I felt exhausted, and let out a sigh. An awkward silence ensued shortly after, Andre holding my hands and rubbing reassuring circles on my hands, Mom was standing looking between my father and I, and my father was glaring at Andre like he was the devil's spawn.

My father was about to open his mouth, when Adrian as light hearted as ever, walked in. "So now for your surprise, drum roll! The most amazingly hot feeder ever! I mean all of the hot guys in here, all we have to do is ditch the man in your life, ditch a few shirts and we have your bachelorette party!"

Then, as if a light-bulb went off in my head, I realized why Andre was so amazed at the offensive magic, "You mean I haven't-" I muttered before looking the feeder up and down, "Why HELLO there feeder!" I looked him up and down with a smirk on my face. He is about 6' 2", well built, black hair, and – "Wait NO! He's a DHAMPIR! I respect their race, I won't feed from them!"

Adrian looked slightly taken aback, while Andre gripped my hand in anger, noticing after I did that a Dhampir was there as my feeder. He spoke with malice toward Adrian parallel to the worst I have seen my father, "What kind of monster are you? A Dhampir is a person, just like you or me! Not a feeder. All you're doing is upsetting her!"

Just then, Adrian started to laugh hysterically, effectively annoying Andre more. "You realize," Adrian said in between fits of laughter, "That THAT. . . Is my Guardian. . . Your feeder . . . Is right there!" When his Guardian stepped out of the way, a 5'10", rather lanky looking human stood there. A panicked smile was on his face as his eyes darted around the room, not really sure why he was out of his cubicle. Andre stood up, still fuming a bit, and stood aside so that the feeder could take a seat.

I smiled lightly at the feeder, obviously having not had anyone feed from them, and being too alert for their liking. "It's alright," I mumbled softly to the feeder before turning toward Adrian and unleashing a biting comment, "Not funny Adrian, not funny at all!"

He visibly recoiled at my comments as I heard my father let out a snort of laughter. "And why would you want to renounce the title that fits your name so well?" Abe asked rhetorically with a smile on his face. He was always bad at staying mad at me.

"Some of us actually want to be respectable Pops!" I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm but my face showing bright smile. I rolled my eyes at the collective chuckles from my mom, Andre, and Adrian. Having successfully shut my father up for the time being, I turned back toward the feeder with a small smile. As the metallic and salty taste of blood filled my mouth, I felt the feeder shudder and relax under the endorphins.

I rose from my seat, whipping a drop of runaway blood from the corner of my mouth. I smile at everyone, grabbed Andre's hand, and waved. "Sorry guys but I have to steal Dre for a little chat."

Adrian looked amused, the let out in a sing song voice, "Somebody's in trouble! Someone's gonna get it!" Andre shot him a look, but wasn't totally convinced with the thoughts that he wasn't in trouble himself. Anything I couldn't say in front of my family he knew he didn't want to hear.

After promising profusely for close to half an hour that I would come to my parents' house for dinner, and that I would be asleep by 2:00 AM to speak to Adrian, I finally was able to walk back to Andre's room. The simple décor reminded me vaguely of my dorm room at the Academy.

"Look Dre, we have to talk about something. Something that you're not going to like. . . " I didn't want to have to talk to him about this now, or at all, but it was something that I would have to get it out in the air some point. I just hope he won't change his mind about me.


End file.
